Un hombre justo
by Silvara Alhana
Summary: Dean y Sam se reencuentran en Stanford. Viñeta escrita para un reto. Wincest.


Viñeta escrita para responder a un reto propuesto por unas amigas de facebook.

Había que escribir una viñeta de 1.001 palabras y cumplir, además, con las siguientes condiciones: tenía que ser wincest, estar ubicada en la era Stanford y basada en la siguiente imagen:

h-t-t-p-:-/-/-40-.-media-.-tumblr-.-com-/-6459c1574303de3038a679fc8c6c81dd/tumblr_nt0vry8rS31u66i8io1_r1_500-.-jpg

He hecho un poco de trampa (¡muy poco!), pero espero que me lo sepáis perdonar.

Mi beta está de vacaciones, que la pobre ya se lo merecía, así que disculpad si veis algún error u horror.

* * *

 **UN HOMBRE JUSTO**

 _Dean… voy a abrirte el corazón._

La sensación de estar muriéndose en un pozo oscuro se desvanece.

Su hermano está ahí, de pie. Quizás más alto, más hombre, pero tan Sam como siempre. Con su pelo revuelto y sus dos metros de cuerpo volcados sobre el capó de un coche viejo. Dean no dice nada, ni siquiera se atreve a respirar, tiene el cerebro a punto de ebullición. Sus piernas empiezan a responder a la posibilidad de largarse de allí, pero Sam levanta la vista de los laberintos de circuitos y se le adelanta.

—¿Dean? —Con cara de no poder creérselo.

El estómago le da un vuelco cuando oye de nuevo la voz de su hermano. Ya es tarde para escapar. Esconde sus manos para que no le tiemblen y hace lo que puede por recuperar ese tono de "he venido a comerme el mundo".

—Hey, Sammy —gesto desinteresado, sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Cómo te va?

Sam se limpia el sudor de la frente, dejando un reguero de grasa por su piel, y se acerca despacio, como si tuviera miedo de detonar algún tipo de explosión. Sus pies se paran a cincuenta centímetros de Dean. A cincuenta centímetros de un derrame cerebral inminente. Stanford le ha sentado bien.

—Joder —suelta Sam.

Después, silencio. Dean empieza a sentirse acorralado. No hay duda de que a su hermano le está costando procesarlo. Se queda a un simple paso de romper el puto iceberg que se cierne sobre ellos soltándole algo sobre la cara de bobalicón que se le ha quedado, pero Sam no le da tiempo. Se abalanza sobre él, todo abrazos y calor y piel… Su olor impregnando de sentido los "me alegra mucho que hayas venido". Y a Dean las palabras y los reproches se le mueren en la lengua.

—Venga, déjame que te invite a una cerveza.

Su hermano corretea por el taller, con una alegría un tanto infantil, a la caza de una nevera vieja. Dean, que no puede evitarlo, coge la birra que le ofrece. Nunca ha sabido decirle que no a la sonrisa de Sammy. Y esta es de las buenas. Después de diez minutos y de unos cuantos "estás hecho un asco" y "¿qué tal son las tías por aquí?", la goma se destensa y las piezas vuelven a encajar con estúpida facilidad. Como si no hubieran pasado los años, como si nunca hubiera existido aquella noche ni las que siguieron a la marcha de Sam. A Dean le alegra y le aterra en la misma proporción esa revelación: saber que nunca podrá quitarse a Sammy de sus entrañas, que nunca podrá disociarlo de quién es.

La siguiente hora es una sucesión de risas y sonrisas, de pullas y de insultos, de cosas que casi había olvidado. Es como encontrarse de nuevo a gusto en su propia piel, como recuperar espacios perdidos. Hay un millón de preguntas en la mirada de Sam. Pero como buenos Winchester, no dicen nada que pueda desembocar en una conmoción emocional o en algún tipo de conversación trascendental. Se limitan a disfrutar de la cerveza y a dejarlo pasar. Porque la verdad es que Dean no necesita preguntarle a Sam por qué invierte su tiempo libre en arreglar coches. De la misma manera que su hermano no necesita preguntarle por qué se ha presentado en Stanford. Hay cosas que no pueden explicarse. Hay cosas a las que sencillamente no pueden ponerle nombre.

La tarde conspira contra ellos y el final de la tercera cerveza llega tan rápido como los últimos rayos de sol. El silencio se ha instalado entre ellos y Dean le da un trago al botellín para quitarse esa sensación de que están llegando a algún tipo de conclusión. Le sabe amarga.

Carraspea.

—Bueno, me alegra ver que estás bien. —Echa una mirada a su alrededor—. Espero que hayas encontrado lo que estabas buscando, Sammy.

Lo dice sin pensar. No tenía intención de iniciar ninguna clase de batalla, pero los ojos de Sam se clavan en los suyos con la sombra de algo que no puede descifrar. La respiración se le acelera y, de verdad, no quiere volver a empezar. Así que se levanta, con la intención de terminar con esta despedida que les está sobrevolando. Pero la enorme mano de Sam le detiene.

 _Dean, voy a abrirte el corazón para descubrir todos tus deseos._

—Espera, no te marches…—susurra, la cabeza baja.

Sam también se levanta. Muy serio, muy Sam en esos días moñas. El contador de los centímetros que les separan comienza a descender peligrosamente y su alarma biológica se dispara. Por el dolor que le estruja el pecho, Dean podría estar sufriendo, tranquilamente, un ataque al corazón. A Sam no parece importarle. Sigue acercándose implacable, reteniéndole en esa jaula de cuerpo y manos. ¿Desde cuándo el capullo es tan alto?

—En realidad, acabo de recuperar lo que estaba buscando.

Y le besa. Con los labios y los brazos, con el cuerpo y el aliento. A Dean le dan ganas de darle una hostia. Por esos años, por la soledad, por largarse. Pero se deshace y le responde con dientes y uñas, hambriento, desesperado. Se aferra a su espalda mucho más necesitado de lo que se atreve a reconocer, ahogándose, hundiéndose en Sam, en lo que son, en lo que nunca podrán ser. Sam sonríe. Y él desea permanecer allí siempre. En la eternidad de esa emoción brillante…

Pero la imagen se desgaja, se desgarra en jirones de dolor y sangre mientras un sabor metálico se amontona a borbotones en su garganta. La sonrisa de Sam se deforma y se pudre, se contorsiona hasta adquirir otros límites desconocidos de piel y huesos. La boca cruel de Alastair le arrastra de nuevo al infierno.

— ¿Tu hermano? Eres una caja de sorpresas. —Una carcajada formada por lengua y dientes amarillos—. Por fin estamos llegando a algo, Dean.

Y la agonía vuelve. Con un millón de puñales y de aullidos.

 _Dean, romperé tu corazón. Después, te preguntaré de nuevo._


End file.
